Scars of the Ultra: Ginga
by Clare Prime of Ultra
Summary: *Even those considered to be gods are feel pain.* Ginga was forced to run from the ultimate darkness. Even when his body slowly rotted away, he ran. Even when the Darkness disappeared and his surroundings changed, he ran. Even when a thing-thing-that-looks-like-him grabbed him, he ran.
1. Chapter 1: Running

Chapter 1: Running

.

 **AN: I have no idea where this specific idea came from, but I thought it was good so I decided to post it. :P this is completely AU and has nothing to do with the series. This is a Three-Shot.**

.

Review!

.

I have forgotten many things. Nothing is new to me, because all there is, all that will be, is nothing. Time is meaningless, everything that I see, feel, and remember is the same vacuum and will never change. All I know is that I will die when the darkness finally consumes me. That's right. Everything is the same, the normal vacuum in front of me, and the terrifying darkness behind me. It is just a matter of time when I die, as I fly through the emptiness that was my world. I have forgotten many things, including myself. Who am I? I know nothing of what I am.

I do know that I am the galaxy, and that giant of darkness that sees me as a speck of dust will do anything and everything in its power to consume me. But why?

Wait.

.

That earlier statement.

.

Was it wrong?

…

….

No.

It's true. I have forgotten many things. But I remember confronting it, daring it to chase after me. But why? Why did I do such a thing. I don't remember. Did I have a good reason for it? I don't remember. Was it because I am the galaxy, as there was-is-nothing left. I don't remember.

But my existence does not depend on me remembering. It depends on my running, my flying. I flew in a void of darkness, the only light being myself and the giant glowing red eyes of the monster behind me. I am tired. So very tired. I am always panting, I never seem to catch my breath, never seem to afford to. My heart continuously races, sending spasms of pain throughout my frail body. I will probably die before it catches me. My limbs hang useless in my flight. I can hardly feel them now. When was the last time I even used them? I don't remember. I'm so tired. My eyes have closed multiple times, and they snap open whenever something touches me. Was I sleeping? Maybe sometimes I do, but I wake up when something touches me. I am the only thing that makes the galaxy, the only other thing, besides me, is the monster that chases me. Every time one of its many horrid appendages so much as grazes me, I speed up. That's why I never slow down, not even to rest.

The strain in my body, on my mind, is great. But if I slow down even a little, the darkness will consume me. So I continue my flight, as the last of the galaxy I can not die, even if I want to. But why is that? I don't remember. All I know is that I can't stop moving, or else I die.

Time is meaningless to me. All I know is darkness, pain, and fear. Fear of the darkness that is following me, fear of its glowing red eyes, fear of its endless hunger, fear of what would happen to me if I am consumed, fear of death, fear of being touched, fear of slowing down, of stopping. My three greatest fears… well… two actually but they are connected to my greatest fear, of being consumed by the darkness. The first is being touched, so flying in this vacuum is near bliss compared to being grabbed by the darkness. The second, and most serious fear of mine, is stopping. If I slow down, I die as soon as the darkness catches up. If I stop… it will easily overrun me.

Something flew by me. Huh? My head turned, my eyes opening wider than they have been for who knows how long. Whatever I thought I saw was gone, likely consumed by the darkness constantly pursuing me. Speaking of which, much to my terror, the thing lashed out. My head was turned, my eyes wide open, seeing it very clearly triggered my natural fear of being touched, of being pulled in, gave me my first panic attack in ages. Gasping in fright, I renewed my flight, going faster than I thought possible. Something flew by me, then another, and another. I barely noticed in my panicked state. The only thing I could think of was the monster behind me using it long dark tentacles to grab ahold of my severely weak body, pulling me to it, pulling me into its mouth, consum-

Something hard brushed against my lifeless arm, hanging away from body. I hurriedly pulled both of them out in front of me, and I finally saw something other than the constant nothingness that I was used to seeing. I had no idea what I saw, but there were a lot, a lot of different things, and they were stopping my flight from the darkness behind me. I flew around them, sometimes accidentally hitting them, but I didn't dare stop. What was most eye catching of my new surroundings was the light. SO bright, so wonderful, it gave me energy, energy I so desperately need to get away from the darkness. I sped up more, before realizing that I had unknowingly slowed down, a lot. When did that happen. Now that I think about it, the monster that was the darkness hasn't touched me for a while, and I can no longer hear its… wait.

Where.

Was.

The.

Darkness!

I turned multiple times, avoiding the strange new objects, never daring to slow down in the slightest. I couldn't see it, but I knew, I KNEW, that despite the new surroundings, it was still after me, still haunting me, still chasing me down, still wanting to consum-

What was that!? Something moved. I hastily accelerated in a single direction away from it, never daring to look back. It had to be the darkness. IT HAD TO BE! I am the last living thing, I am the last part, I am the last of the GALAXY! I can't die! I won't die! I won't let the darkness-

Something grabbed my leg. Not brushed like the Darkness's breath, not touched like its long limbs reaching for me, but something actually grabbed my leg. My previous panic attack erupted. I hoarsely screamed and kicked whatever was holding onto me, not daring to stop, even when several hard things plumaged into my shoulders and back, sending ribbons of pain throughout my body. The thing did not let go despite my feeble struggles, rather, it held on tighter till another thing grabbed hold of my leg.

If I wasn't fully panicking, I was now. I kicked and screamed, blindly flying into many hard things, twisting and turning, doing everything in my power to make the thing let go of me! Why won't it let go! Before it became my new reality, I at last kicked the thing that was clinging to me into something hard. I immediately turned around and sped away using whatever energy I had left to get away, going as fast as I could.

Too late did I see the extra large thing in front of me, too late did I try to adjust my body, too late did I realize that I could not avoid it. I hit it head on. My angled body was still moving, causing me to skim over the hard surface, crashing into other hard things, before finally rolling into a stop. By that time, my eyes closed.

When I opened them, something was touching my right side, all of it. I tried to move myself away, but my arm hurts when I move it. My arm. It is twisted and bruised and bleeding silver. So is my other arm, so are my legs. It hurts. Silver dripped down my eyes. It hurts. My arms, my legs, my body, my head, it all hurts so much. I coughed, unable to continue my usual panting. It hurts. A silver pool appeared in front of my head. It hurts. I was fully wheezing now. It hurts so much. The world was spinning, every new object became a blur. It hurts! I'm tired, I'm in pain, I just… want… to… rest. My eyes were closing, and then something else touched my stinging left shoulder, causing me to turn onto my back, allowing me to finally see what grabbed me.

Oh, so it wasn't the darkness after all. What was it though? It is silver and red, it is bright, it is light, kinda like… me. But I don't have horns, my eyes don't look like that, i don't look that big. I…. don't look that strong…

The thing that looked like me was shaking me, moving my broken limbs, causing me to emit pained wheezes. He was making noise, a lot of noise but my ears couldn't pick it up. It sounded gentle though, it sounded scared. What was he scared of? Was he running from the darkness too? I was too weak to even continue thinking. I was too weak to panic even, I was helpless to the thing that looked like me as it touched me. Its arms slide between me and the thing that was touching my entire backside, lifting me from it. The thing that looked like me jumped and flew with me in its arms. I didn't really want to go with the thing that looked like me, but I was moving again, and hopefully I am moving away from the darkness. I closed my eyes before I could even begin to think this thought.

.

 **AN: Sorry that this one was short, the next one will be way longer. Kudos to those who guess which Ultra Brother it was that found him. Though I personally think it was a little obvious. ;) *Sigh*. This took awhile to write, so I really hope you like it. I have never seen a Ultraman bleed before, so I am assuming the blood is silver (silver body after all). See u all in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

Chapter 2 Recovery

.

 **An: just a heads up, Ultramen are technically telepathic, but they don't use it that much.**

 **.**

 **To** _ **New Universe Returns:**_ **I appreciate the idea, sounds really interesting too, but I'm afraid I have already planned this story and its many sequels out. I will, however, consider it.**

 **.**

 **To all my readers: Enjoy the Story!**

 **.**

 _Telepathy_

 _ **Nightmare**_

 **King**

.

Review!

.

" _Mother!"_

" _Taro? Wha- *Gasp!* What happened?"_

" _He needs medical attention!"_

" _I understand! Prepare a room!"_

" _He needs to be operated on!"_

" _What happened to him?"_

" _What horrible wounds! What did this to him?!"_

" _Someone alert Commander Zoffy!"_

" _Forget that! His wounds comes first!"_

" _Stop the bleeding!"_

" _Reset his limbs!"_

" _What did this to him?"_

…

" _Taro."_

" _Zoffy."_

" _I've heard what's happened. Where did you find him, Taro? Tell me everything that has happened."_

" _Understood. I found him in the outskirts of the galaxy. He was flying at an incredible speed. He did not seem to notice my calling out to him, so I grabbed him and he panicked. he fought me, kicking and screaming, until he flew straight into a planetoid."_

" _He panicked? At the sight of one of his kin?_ _Ah, forget it. Why was he flying so fast?"_

" _I'm not sure, but the way he reacted… I think he was running from something."_

" _Running? Running from what?"_

" _I don't know. I didn't see anything else."_

" _*Sigh*"_

" _Mother, how is he?"_

" _He's stable for now. He's not awake yet though. You said he was running from something correct?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Well whatever he was running from most have been beyond words terrifying. The muscles in his limbs are damaged from lack of use, his lungs barely have any air in them, so I hooked him up to a tank. What's most disturbing is the lack of nutrition in his body."_

" _Nutrition? You mean he hasn't absorbed any light for a while?"_

" _Yes, a long while. By all accounts he should have died long ago."_

" _What about his injuries from the crash?"_

" _Oh, where to begin. He has multiple cuts and bruises, all four of his limbs are broken, he has a concussion, and there are multiple internal injuries. It will take him months, if not a few_ years _for him to completely recover."_

" _That boy, how old is he?"_

" _I'm not too sure, I think he's in his early fivethousands."_

" _He's that young? What made him so desperate to get away?"_

" _Hmmmmm. Fine, I will increase patrol where you found him. I will let you know if I find anything."_

" _Thank you, Zoffy."_

" _Taro, do you have any idea who he is?"_

" _No. Why?"_

" _I tried to find his identity, but I drew up a blank."_

" _He's not in the database?"_

" _No, at the very least he wasn't born in the Land of Light."_

" _If that's true, then where-"_ at this point in time I woke up.

My entire body hurt, but my head hurt worse. My arms flew to my ears, trying to block out the many voices I was hearing. They were dominating my thoughts, there were so many voices that I couldn't make anything out. Hundreds, no, thousands, NO, millions  
of voices in my head. Make it stop. Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!

Something touched my body and I instinctively curled. More things touched my body, but I barely noticed with all the voices. Old, young, male, female, so many, too many, MAKE IT STOP! Something touched my head, and I fell asleep again.

.

" _Telepathic meltdown. It is when an Ultra is exposed to the minds of all the beings that surround him or her and they have no control over it. It has been awhile since I have seen one but they can be very deadly."_

" _How many minds did he connect to, mother?"_

" _That is the amazing thing, all of the Land of Light! This young one has great potential in becoming a very powerful telepath, once he is able to control it. For now, I have placed a restrictor over his head. That should keep him from having another meltdown."_

The voices again, though there weren't as many it was still painful. I whimpered in pain.

" _Oh! He's awake."_

" _Hold on a minute."_

" _What is it?"_

" _..."_

" _My word! He can still hear thoughts despite the restrictor being at full power!"_

" _What?! How is such a thing possible?"_

" _I'm not too sure. In any case, I will have to give the restrictor a boast so he won't have to hear every single mind in this hospital!"_

Something moved by my arm.

" _It's alright n-"_ A voice stopped as I flinched.

" _Huh?"_

" _What happened?"_

" _I'm not sure. Let's see..."_ Something touched my chest and I stiffened.

" _I get it now."_

" _What?"_

" _He doesn't like to be touched. Or rather he is afraid to be touched."_

" _...eh?...hm...If I was right that he was being chased by something...It could mean to him that being touched is the same as being caught by whatever was chasing him."_

" _Oh, what could have done this to him. Making him run for so long, making afraid of everything, even his own kind. He deserves better."_ Something touched my head at this point and I fell back asleep.

.

When I woke up, the voices were gone. I wanted to just lay there, relishing in the peace and quiet, but my fear for the darkness made me alert. Something was on my head, covering almost everything except for my face. Was it what stopped the voices? Something  
was on my face, covering my mouth, but I wasn't panting or wheezing. Is that a good thing? I don't know. I couldn't move my body, but I can still fly I think. I tried levitating but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength. All it did was made me go  
back to sleep.

.

 _ **It's back. It's back! The darkness is back! I'm flying again, but I'm horribly slow. It's catching up! IT'S CATCHING UP! I can see it's glowing red eyes getting bigger and bigger. I can hear it's roars, its groans, it's screams. I can feel it's endless hunger, it's hatred, it's loathing, it's satisfaction in catching me. I can feel it's breath on my legs, my body, my Entire being. I dare myself to turn around, and I see it's giant red mouth opening up, ready to consume me. I scream, I fly with all my energy as fast as I could go, but it wasn't enough. It's teeth passed over my being, and closed in front of me as I screamed.**_

 _ **.**_

I woke up screaming. Things that looked like me appeared. I flew off whatever I was laying one, flying past something that looks like me. I had to get away! I had to get away from the Darkness! Things like me tried to stop me, grabbing onto me. Why are  
there so many? I passed a couple more. Huh? Was that the one who stopped me and brought me here? I didn't continue to ponder. All I knew was that I had to get away from the darkness. But I kept running into things. Why was there so much stuff? I am  
the last, I am all that is of the galaxy. Aren't I? I twisted and turned multiple times, avoiding the things that look like me and following a tunnel to the outside, to the normal emptiness.

At last I broke out of the place with the many things that look like me. I stopped my flight when I saw what was outside. Huh? What? Where-where am I? This was not the emptiness that I was used to. It was bright, it was colorful, there were more things  
that look like me. It is smelly, it is noisy, it is bright, there are many things to look at, to smell, to listen to, oh what is this. Where am I. The light made me dizzy, the noisy confused me, and the smell… was new. It was all too much. Before  
the thing that had stopped my flight caught up to me, I had already fainted.

.

" _Sensory overload, similar to the telepathic meltdown he experienced a few days ago."_

" _Yeesh, it's like he hasn't experienced anything. Where is he from?"_

" _Now don't be impatient. Rushing things would only make his condition worse. I have no idea where he is from, though. I will see if-oh! He is waking up."_

The voices again. There weren't as many this time, so I decided to ignore them.

" _I made a modification to the restrictor that's on his head, he should hear, see, and smell everything in this room. Hopefully that will help prevent another overload."_

" _What made him flee like that?"_

" _I think it was a nightmare."_

" _A nightmare?"_

" _Yes, probably if what was chasing him."_

I felt something gently pat my shoulder.

" _You poor thing, whatever chased you is not here. You can rest now."_

" _You think Victory will experience such things once his 'treatment' is over?"_

The thing that was on my shoulder disappeared and the voices faded away. Lies. It's always chasing me. Always. Even now I can see it. The darkness, read to consume me. The things that were making the voices left me in peace. My eyes glowed, as weak as  
they are, and looked up. There was an opening to the outside. I lifted myself up, trying my best not to upset my aching limbs. I struggled to use my arms to painfully open the opening. The thing on my mouth fell off as I flew out. The things that  
I experienced last time came back to me, but like the voices, there wasn't as much. Thank goodness. I flew upwards, to where I could see the emptiness that I was used to. I flew as far as possible, till the things that trapped me was only a dot before  
speeding up.

This was the emptiness and yet it was not. There were hard things, big and small, soft things that made me cough, and light that made me cringe. So bright, yet I could still feel a strange energy coming to me from the light. I guess that made sense, I  
am light after all.

Something moved. I panicked and sped up more, fearing that it was the darkness. After a while I slowed down. I was panting once more, and I was tired again. I had to keep moving, before the darkness overtook me. Something large came up beneath me. I had  
to keep moving. I'm tired, so very tired. I couldn't fly any more. I gently landed on the surface of the large thing. The emptiness looks different from here, how odd. My worst fear came to life once again. I had stopped. The darkness can easily consume  
me now. I tried to move my limbs, but I had no more energy. I had to keep going, before it gets me. I had to keep moving. Tears poured out of my eyes, which were blind with fear. I don't want to-

" **That is quite enough!"** A bold voice broke my thoughts. It sounds old, but strong. Something touched my shoulder. My fear, strangely, vanished. Everything that I feared just… disappeared. I felt… safe. The darkness…

" **The being that has chased you for so long is not here. Rather, it does not exist, not yet at least."** My eyes cleared, so I looked up, toward the source of the voice. Oh, it is another thing that looks like me, but this one is… different...  
from all the other things. It has a beard, a crown with a glowing thing, and something big and red blowing around him.

" **My name is King, Ultraman King."** King? That sounded strangely important. The voice continued.

" **Like me, you are an Ultra, a being of pure light. But unlike me and all of our kin, you are not from here."** Kin? Ultra? Where is here? I weakly groaned, not understanding.

" **The thing that has pursued you for most of your life doesn't not exist. I know, because in flight from it, you broke the barrier of time and space and flew back thousands of billions of years into the past."** Past? So, I am from the future?  
If the darkness doesn't exist, then all It consumed is still here?

" **Yes, everything and everyone is still here. Even your ancestors. You are no longer alone."** Alone? Oh, I suppose I was alone. I guess I never noticed because of my own terror.

" **You have forgotten many things, including your most important memories."** Huh? I was suddenly bombarded with images. Two things that loo-Ultras-were holding my hands, swinging me back and forth between them. They were smiling down at  
me, and I was… I was…

" **It's called laughter."** King said helpfully. Laughter? I look so… happy. Tears continued to pour out of my eyes as I lay there in front of king, gazing at this image in my mind. When was the last time I was ever happy? More images continued,  
and realized who these two ultras I keep seeing are. My parents. I wasn't alone. But, what happened to them? I was the last of the galaxy because everything else was...no.

" **I am afraid so, young one."** A new image appeared in my mind. It was my parents fighting the… the darkness! The me at the time was hiding, watching helplessly until-

I sobbed in the present. I was never alone. I had a time before the darkness chased me. I had parents. I had a life. King rubbed my shoulder reassuringly.

" **Despite what you think, you are very brave."** Brave? A new image flashed through my mind. I was alone, facing the darkness. My body stiffened in surprise. This is-

This was when it began chasing me, when I dared it to. The darkness was going to move on to another galaxy, now that he has finished consuming this galaxy. All that was left was me, because of my parents sacrifice. I was scared… no, I am scared. I shivered.  
I will always fear the darkness.

" **You'd be foolish not to fear such a being."** Thank you, King. It means a lot to me to hear you say that. At least I know that I was never a coward.

I was all that was left of the galaxy, so I did something brave, and crazily stupid. I had revealed myself to the darkness. I waved at it, daring it to consume me. And then the… the darkness spoke! It said that it won't move on to another galaxy till  
it has completely consumed this one. And I was all that was left. All it had to do was consume me. But I wouldn't let it. I turned and ran. That was my life and I forgot everything. It chased me to finish its meal, even though I was nothing but a  
teeny time crumb. It's pride demanded that I will be consumed before it began consuming something else. And so it chased me, it chased me through a black void that was once an entire galaxy, that was once my home.

I looked down, sobbing as the image of my past finally cleared. King moved his hand and patted me, making me look up at him. He stared at me with warm eyes as he spoke.

" **In your fear of it, you created a wormhole and flew into the past, where you encountered your own kin. Do not be afraid, for the being that chased you did not follow. It shall wonder the universe looking for you but it will never find you. As you have realized long ago, and just remembered, it will not move on to consume other worlds because of its pride. It's hunger shall never be fulfilled, for it will never find you. At long last, you can have everything that you were wrongfully denied. But first, you can have what you most need, rest."** With  
that, King picked me up like a child. I dimmed my eyes, remembering that father carried me like this, my head resting on his chest, listening to his beating heart of light until I fell asleep.

" **From this day forth, you shall be known as Ginga, the future Ultraman!"** King's words echoed my mind.

"..."

"...G…"

"...G-gi-gin-n-ga…." I spoke for the first time before sleep took me

.

 **AN: Mebius is over 6,800 years old and is considered to be in his early twenties. www So I figured early 6,000s would be late teens. *w* I get how Ultramen can really old, but this… this overkill. I would not like to the live that long, even if I was The Doctor. And wow! I admit, even though I strive to write longer chapters, I didn't expect this one to be this long. Speaking of which, there will be a third and final chapter, but don't expect it to be very long. Thanks for Reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Rest

Chapter 3 Rest

.

 **AN: Final Chapter! Don't worry, there will be others.**

 **To** **Silvercoal: Didn't know zero's age, made that correction. Thx for pointing it out.**

 **To** **Jany Chen** **: That does make sense, but I can't see their blood being gold. To me, silver makes more sense. But thanks for your opinion on the matter, that's always helpful.**

 **Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

.

Review!

.

My eyes began glowing as I woke up. I was asleep? Sleep means death, sleep means the darkness will catch me. And yet, why do I feel safe? Oh, that's right. King made the darkness go away. The thing is in my mouth again, allowing me to breathe easily, but the thing on my head is gone. I don't hear any voices though, so I guess it is a good thing. The room was bright, it was comforting. I sat up and shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Oh! You're awake!" Someone exclaimed. I startled and swung my head around to see the source of the voice. It was the thing-the Ultra-that originally found me. He chuckled.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." It-he-spoke. I stared at him. According to King, I am an Ultra, and he is an Ultra, so we are kin.

"Yes, we are." He spoke, much to my surprise. I didn't speak, so how did-

"You really need to work on your telepathy, anyone can hear your thoughts now." Telepathy? He must've noticed my confusion and thus explained.

"It's a power that's in your head." He pointed to his own, avoiding his horns. I felt my own, only to find something on it still. Huh? The thing that was on my was gone, so what is this?

"It's called a bandage. You hit your head when you ran away, it's covering the wound." Did I hit my head? When… I stopped thinking because my head hurt. I shook to clear it, not liking how the room is spinning. The older Ultra placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You should take it easy, you just woke up after all." I nodded and laid down.

"My name is Taro by the way." He spoke. Taro?

"Ultraman Taro." He clarified. Ultraman? Didn't king call me something similar? Taro nodded.

"Yes, he named you Ginga, which means galaxy in a human language." I blinked and looked at the ceiling. Ginga, Ginga means galaxy. I was the last of the galaxy in my time. Ginga, I am Ginga. Ginga is my name. My name is Ginga. I have a name and it's Ginga! I smiled at my name, the name king gave me. Taro stood by my bedside as I mused over my new identity. It felt great to have a name.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

I slept for a year according to Master Taro. He agreed to look after me since he was the one who found me. My control over my telepathy improved thanks to the teachings of the Mother of Ultra. She visited regularly, helping walk, helping me speak, etc. One day, Master Taro showed me a mirror. He burst out laughing when he saw me jump at my own reflection.

I re-gained a lot of weight. I'm red like Master Taro, but I have blue parts as well. Blue crystal surrounding my color timer, which is no longer blinking as it used to, and at the top of my head, creating a blue glowing crown.

"You look handsome." The Mother of Ultra spoke as she came in. I glanced at her then back at my reflection.

"...han...handsome…." I sounded out, "I am handsome." The Mother clapped with approval.

"Very good! You have gotten much better at speaking! Now, all we have to do is have you do conversations!" She spoke, pleased with my growth. Timidly, I nodded, not sure what it will be like to have a conversation.

Master Taro put the mirror away and straightened.

"Ginga, there is something we need to talk about." He spoke seriously. The Mother nodded and sat down, motioning for her son and me to do as well. I tilted my head, wondering what this was about. The Mother spoke first.

"Since your panic attack which led you to King, you haven't really left this room. Granted, you were asleep for a full year, but you have been awake for six months now." I straightened my head immediately. I knew where this was going. My master spoke next.

"So we decided to move you out of the hospital and have you take daily walks outside." I stiffened. Outside, where there are weird things I still don't understand. Outside where there are many people. Outside where everything is unfamiliar. This room is familiar, this room is safe. How can I-

The Mother of Ultra gently held my hand, stopping me from entering a panic attack. I looked up at her.

"You won't be alone, Ginga. You would be staying with us until you are able to live on your own. You won't leave today." She spoke reassuringly. I squeezed her hand and nodded. Knowing that I at least will be with her and my master makes me feel better. Perhaps the walks outside won't be so scary.

.

I have been outside of the hospital before, I mean during my six months of recovery, but I have never been outside of the gate. There is a small training yard for patients to regain their strength, it was helpful for me for the few times I left the hospital. So even with the Mother of Ultra and Master Taro by my side, I was scared half to death. I have been without the restrictor for several weeks now, but I was still afraid of having another meltdown. Who could blame me, those things are known to be deadly, especially to us Ultras. I was lucky to already be in a hospital. Speaking of which, with a simple nod by Master Taro, the gate opened and we took off.

I haven't flown in a while, so when we left, Master Taro and the Mother of Ultra led me by my arms. Once I was sure I could fly on my own, they let me go. I wobbled a little, but soon I was flying straight. It was nice, flying again. Because of my terror of the darkness, I never really considered how wonderful flying is. The wind in my face, blowing against my entire being. It is a wonderous feeling, that feeling of being entirely weightless. And then their is the view. I see the Land of Light, the sky, the stars beyond, and OUR light! I can see its rays, giving life to all of our world. I can see them touching schools, buildings, everything as we fly over. It was a reminder that this was my home.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

I knelt down in front of some flowers. They are radiating a golden color, blooming in a brilliant display of pure light. The Mother of Ultra said that when their light was born, the floors turned white as buds and when they bloomed they turned a shining gold. As I watched them bloom, I could feel their life surging buoyantly before settling. They were happy to bloom, they were happy to live. I guess this is why flowers were so well loved, because they were a reflection of life itself.

I remember when Master Taro first brought me to his place. I was surprised that it was smaller than the hospital, but then I figured I shouldn't be. He hospital is meant for hundreds of Ultras and this building is meant for a few. Despite my surprise and unease, though, I was able to settle in easily. A few days later, Master Taro took me out for a walk. We flew little, which was relieving because I wanted to be able to walk. I used to fly so much and walk so little, now that I can… it feels great. Flying is easier, but I like walking more. Master Taro took me out regularly, helping me adapt better to my new surroundings. My new life.

Master Taro allows me to go out on my own now, he says that I need to be able to stand on my own. I knew what he meant, and I don't mind. Two young ultras chased each other a little ways behind me. A brother and a sister. I look up from the flowers and watched them. The sister is the one being chased, the brother trying his hardest to catch her but she is too fast for him. I smile at the scene. I'm not alone anymore.

I went back to my flowers when I heard something else besides me. I looked up again and saw something… familiar. A female Ultra pushed a levitating chair where an Ultra as old as I was sitting hunched over. His fierce eyes were glazed over. The nurse wrapped a blanket around him, then left for minute to take care of something. I wasn't surprised to see such a scene, this is the garden in front of the hospital, but the look in his eyes was eerily familiar. Then it struck me. I once had those same eyes. Eyes full of fear, eyes that only wanted to live, eyes that knew only terror. For me, it was running from darkness, but for him it was different. I couldn't name it but I knew what happened to him was similar but different from me. I distantly remembered the nurses mention him, but I completely forgotten about it.

I stood up and walked over to his hunched form. The black Ultra looked up at me as I stood in front of him. He was frowning, his entire face, body, and even the surrounding air screamed misery. Without saying anything, I lifted my arm, offering my hand to him, offering my hand to my brother.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

 _ ***3rd Person Point of View***_

 _ **.**_

 _2 years earlier…_

 _._

Two ultras flew through space, desperately searching.

"Where is he?" A red one with multiple medals around his color timer asked.

"I don't know, but he couldn't have gone far, not in the state he is in." The other with horns replied. They flew around a planet, then halted when they saw a figure approaching them. It was another, much older Ultra with a beard, crown, and a large red cape. He was carrying someone in his arms.

"King." The medal wearing Ultra spoke, bowing his head in respect. The one with horns followed suit, until he saw who was in King's arms.

"Ah! That is…"

"His fear of the being that had pursued him led him to my world of meditation." The great monarch of the Land of Light spoke, handing the sleeping Ultra to the one with horns.

"I know who he is, I know what has chased him." The two Ultras listened in stunned silence as King told him the ordeals the youngster went through. The one with medals gazed at the said ultra.

"So he is the last of our kind." He spoke in both awe and sadness. The one with horns gazed down at his cargo.

"He was the last of everything." He spoke equal sadness.

"No." The suddenly wore from king caused both elite ultras to turn to their leader.

"King?"

The monarch gazed down at the injured Ultra before turning back to the two Ultra Brothers.

"The darkness that chased him, that has consumed our galaxy, and who knows how many others, must not be allowed to exist. Even if this was far into the future, it must not happen. For the sake of our home, and the one who so courageously tried to prevent it from consuming another galaxy, we seekers of justice and keepers of peace must not allow it to be born." He nodded towards the slumbering form.

"Ginga shall train to become a fellow Ultra Brother, and he will learn about his heritage as a warrior of light."

The way king said it struck the two Ultra Brothers. They looked at each other then acknowledged king. This was an important mission, one that will befall a certain young Ultra when he was ready. They have all the time in the world though, so at the very least, in the meantime, he can live a normal life with his kin. The one with horns gazed down at the slumbering form in his arms.

"So your name is Ginga. Welcome to the galaxy, Ginga. Welcome home."

.

 **Sorry that this was shot, it was a conclusion after all. There will be sequels featuring all of the new (Should I call them Neo-Heisei Ultras like they do with the Kamen Riders?) in order, except for orb unless I get a bunch of requests for him. I see no reason in making an AU of an already perfect story. :} Till next time! :) Review!**


End file.
